


Daddy's Home

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Daddy Thor is usually pampered by his sugar baby Loki. But Loki's had a hard day and only Daddy can make him feel better.





	Daddy's Home

It wasn’t like Loki to be moping on the couch at 6 in the evening in sweats, drinking wine. Usually, Thor came home to dinner sizzling on the stove and Loki in lingerie. His little sugar baby had grown all up, graduated from law school just last year, and now worked as a prosecutor. Thor and Loki had less time for play now that Loki had a career. Gone were the one-sided days where Loki studied all day and had his evenings free to pamper Thor in every regard. And it seemed like today, Loki needed some pampering himself. Thor had never intended to get so attached. He always imagined that his sugar baby would move on once he was finished with school and financially secure enough to make it on his own. But there was more to their relationship than a financial dynamic and for the first time ever, Thor considered buying rings. He never thought himself the marrying type.

                “Hey.” Thor sat beside Loki. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying. It made him look paler than usual. His usually perfectly quaffed hair was a curly mess. Thor rather liked it when it was wild like that. Loki set his wine glass down on the coffee table and curled into Thor. “Bad day?”

                “I won my case,” Loki said.

                “Isn’t that something you should celebrate?” Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulder and rubbed it.

                “I had to show the jury what that asshole did to those kids. I hope the other inmates set him on fire.” Loki picked up his wine glass again and downed what remained.

                “You’re a hero baby. I’m so very proud of you.”

                “Daddy…” Loki cried quietly into Thor’s shoulder for a few minutes while Thor petted him. He grabbed the remote and switched from the local evening news to Netflix and put on the Great British Bake-off. Loki loved trying to remake some of the stuff on there.

                “I’m going to go change and then we can snuggle on the couch, okay?” Thor kissed Loki’s temple and went to the bedroom to change out of his suit. He returned a few minutes later in equally comfortable and ratty sweat pants, and no shirt. Loki smiled at his beautiful Daddy and itched to snuggle up to that bare skin and rest his head on that firm broad chest. He removed his own sweatshirt and pulled Thor in for a kiss as he sat beside him. Thor’s lips were always perfectly moisturized and his mouth tasted of his favorite brandy.

                They fluffed up the couch pillows and got comfortable, spooning towards the television. Thor held his baby, sweeping his big rough hands over that porcelain skin. They interlaced their fingers which danced together, memorizing every micrometer, every cuticle, and every bend. Thor’s burgeoning stiffy pressed neatly against Loki’s arse as they watch the contestants all freak out over their newest project: a wedding cake.

                “Tara’s cake is going to be beautiful,” Loki said. Thor nuzzled his ear, licking the shell and pressed small kisses to his neck. Loki groaned.

                “Are you still wearing the plug?” Thor asked.

                “I forgot I still had it in.”

                “Do you want it out?”

                “No. I like feeling full just now.”

                “How about you keep Daddy’s cock warm then?”

                “Ok, Daddy.” Thor pulled down the back of Loki’s pants to expose his sublime backside. He reached between his pert pale cheeks and gently removed the plug that had kept Loki stretched all day. Thor pulled out his cock and slid in smoothly. Loki didn't even feel the slightest discomfort. They both sighed in contentment.

                They continued watching the bake-off though with less focus than before. Thor’s cock twitched on occasion making such a delicious little sensation. Loki’s own loins burned for more stimulation and the stillness only built his desire. His cock became hard and started to leak but he ignored it. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself there. Only Daddy could do that.

                The bakers worked diligently on their wedding cakes, some crumbling in disaster while others shone with spectacular flare. Thor’s hips jumped forward involuntarily and they both groaned from the friction.

                “They’re all so lovely,” Loki said looking at the finished cakes. Thor reached into Loki’s pants and grabbed his cock, stroking it long and even. He softly pumped his hips, gently fucking Loki as the judges assessed each cake.

                “I like that one. I want one just like it, for us," Thor said.

                “Thor?”

                “Marry me.” Thor stilled and Loki turned his head to look him in the eyes.

                “Do you mean it?”

                “I love you, baby. Stay. Stay with me.” Thor nuzzled Loki’s nose with his own, feeling a tear trek down Loki’s face and he wasn’t sure who shed it.

                “Yes…” Loki breathed, overwhelmed in every sense. Thor resumed his rhythm with even more urgency and kissed Loki with all his passion burning on his tongue. His heart swelled in his chest and he thought it could burst and kill him for all the joy he felt.

                Loki mewled and then gasped as he spilled all over Thor’s hand, and then shivered as Thor chased him through until he too spilled with their bodies joined as one.


End file.
